the_ocsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaden Faust
This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance A young boy, Virus has a typical body for a someone his age but is somewhat thinner and weaker due to a lack of physical activity. His skin is naturally bronze tinted despite the overall tint remaining pale, resulting in a peach tone that will quickly burn in direct sunlight but will revert to a more healthy glow after healing. Most odd about him is his strange colored hair and eyes, both an almost neon green. In darker areas, at times his eyes may appear to glow. His aforementioned hair is shaggy and badly cut, as he is forced to cut it himself. His wardrobe largely consists of over-sized hoodies and jeans, which he finds comfortable and they give him a sense of safety. Personality Selfish | Rough | Lonely | Clever | Pessimist Virus lacks a certain social grace, largely due to his situation and bad past experiences with others. Often, people are a mystery to him with suspicious motives and malicious intentions; he'd take the predictability of a machine over a potentially harmful human any day. He finds it hard to truly trust people, and should there be any sign that they might try to hurt him, he won't hesitate to assume the worst and try to retaliate or withdraw quickly. He is a lonesome boy, who deep down desires the affection and companionship he has only witnessed from afar. At the moment, he believes that the emptiness he feels can be filled through stature and wealth and busies himself by attempting to reach these lofty goals. Power is also a very appealing attribute to him, and he naturally admires those who have it as others seem to respect them, albeit with fear. Deep down, he does lean towards better morals. If confronted with someone in direct need and he finds that person to be worth the effort, he might find himself attempting to help them and even risk his life to do so. It's rare that he finds another he can open up to, but if someone manages to worm their way past his rough exterior they'll find he can be incredibly loyal. He is largely inexperienced with the true ways of the world, and stands at a crossroad. He hungers for attention and for a clear purpose for his existence, and depending on the situation might go about to achieving these things through harsher or more gentle means. Others can hold a massive influence over him if he should let his guard down, and his future largely depends on the people he meets and what they can teach him. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence': *'Electromagnetism': *'Biohacking': History Early Childhood In the desolate and barren world of Teleios, the brilliant but young Jaden Faust called the lower section of the planet his home. Above, he watched the floating cities of those who were fortunate enough to be born to a better life and felt lounging and envy tear at his insides. Like so many others who lived on the polluted surface, he was without family and had been alone as long as he could remember. He had scraped a living by foraging what he could from the wreckage and through this managed to hash together a working computer system. Through years of teaching himself and finding old instructions in the ruined cities, Jaden's sharp mind quickly understood the language of computers and excelled at it. Through his own homemade system, he wirelessly accessed the floating cities networks and broadened his knowledge as he slowly developed a plan. He would develop an AI of his own, who's sole duty would be to get him to the floating cities and watch over him afterwards. The AI would need to be able to hack into deeply sophisticated systems and spread over every piece of information it could, infecting the sky systems and turning them towards Jaden's advantage. A virus. He began his work, pouring all of his attention and energy into the project that would grant him the life he had only dreamed of, and more. His behavior was obsessive and dangerous, and as months passed his health dwindled. Finally, his work was complete. One stormy night, set high in an abandoned tower, he set up his system and prepared to launch his virus upon the closest city. Once inside, it would easily take over a hovercar and fetch him. But something went wrong. Leaning over his console, breath held and eyes watering, the code couldn't make it through the storm. Frustrated, Jaden refused to give up or do the logical and wait for another time. He moved outside to climb the face of the building and adjust his satellite in one last attempt to adjust it and push the code through the cloud coverage. A stray strand of lightning found its mark upon his back, throwing the boy back down into his computer setup. Body smoking and sparks sizzling, the impact caused a freak accident and Jaden was no more. In his place, the AI that he had been so desperate to send was transferred into his body. Suddenly having existence thrust upon him, the virus was greeted by pain and sensations it couldn't even begin to describe. It remained in the wreckage of its birthplace, terrified and confused. There he remained for days until finally he managed to understand movement and crawled away to safety. Relationships Alternate Universes Category:Work in Progress Category:FrankenOCs